This invention relates to the field of fans. More particularly, an adjustable stand for a box fan is presented.
Fans have been known for thousands of years. Since the advent of electricity certain types of electrical fans have been in common use throughout the world. The fans are usually located on pedestals or shelves.
One example of a portable stand fan located on a pedestal is found in the 2000 design patent, U.S. Pat. No. D424,681. This type of pedestal fan stand provides for a certain amount of adjustment of the direction of the fan, as shown in the Lozzio design patent noted above. One drawback of the pedestal-type fans is that the vertical height and angle of the fan is not adjustable. Further, the fan and stand, as typified by the Lozzio design patent, are sold as a unit. It is an object of this invention to provide a fan stand accommodating a normal box fan that is manufactured separately from the fan.
While fans come in many different types and shapes, a very common type of fan is known as the xe2x80x9cbox fanxe2x80x9d. A box fan is essentially square in shape having a length and height of about twenty inches. The standard box fan is normally approximately four to six inches in width. It is another object of this invention to provide an adjustable stand for a common box fan.
Adjustable mounting supports for box fans have been previously disclosed in the art. For example, the 1994 patent issued to Garrity, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,260, discloses a means for mounting a box fan in a window. The Garrity mounting means merely secures the fan to the window however. Garrity does not disclose or teach a stand for a box fan which would enable the user of a box fan to elevate the fan to the desired level or to adjust the angle of orientation of the fan. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a stand for a common box fan that allows the user to adjust the height of the box fan from the floor and to adjust the angle of orientation of the box fan with respect to the floor.
Box fans are commonly used in shops or other open areas to cool workers in the shop. However, the average height of a worker would be between 5 feet and 6xc2xd feet. Therefore, a box fan sitting on the floor of a shop would cool the worker""s legs but not his torso or head. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a stand for a box fan which may be elevated such that the box fan discharges its cool air towards a worker""s torso and/or head.
Other and further objections of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described Specification.
A stand for a box fan is presented having a lower base and an upper housing. The upper housing is constructed such that a standard box fan slips inside the outer perimeter of the fan stand housing. The fan stand also has lower vertical legs and perpendicular feet. The upper fan housing is adjustably attached to the left and right lower legs by means of screws and wing nuts or other attaching means. Since the sides of the upper housing have a number of corresponding holes, the fan housing, and hence the inserted box fan, can be raised or lowered depending upon which set of corresponding holes in the sides of the housing are attached to the left and right leg supports. Further, the box fan can be adjusted such that the fan may be pointed either slightly upward or slightly downward.